Everything That Highschool Is
by ImmediatelyWriting
Summary: Just another highschool fanfiction, if everyone does it I have to do it as well. it contains Gayness, Pranks, Love, Parties and much much more.
1. Chapter 1: Glitter Bomb

**Hi Guys!**

 **New story, first chapter :)**

 **The idea was giving to me by my instagram friend ( sabriel_destiel_michifer ) so I would want to ask you to check out their Instagram account, because they helped my getting away from a writersblock 3**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Michael walks through the doors of the school and the hot sweat-scented air hits him in his face. The hallways are as busy as always and people keep walking into Michael as he walks towards his locker.

When Michael finally stands in front of his locker, he hears a noise. It's Gabriel, who's locker is right next to Michael's.

Gabriel has a naughty smile on his face and he doesn't look back at Michael when Michael says hi – dispite the fact that they're brothers, they haven't seen each other today.

Michael looks back at his locker and turns on espagnolette.

He hears a click and the door opens for a little bit. Michael pulls his locker open and pink glitter hits him in his face.

He drops his books onto the floor and he feels how his cheeks turn red as he hears the laughter of many people.

One of the laughing noises is Gabriel – who just stood far away to not get hit by the glitter bomb.

"You should've seen your face!" Gabriel giggles and he leans with his hand on the door of the locker.

Michael grunts and he wipes te glitter from his eyes.

"You… you little rat!" he yells at Gabriel, who starts laughing even harder.

Michael sees that Sam and Lucifer are also laughing their lungs out and Michael gets even more angry. "You make me look like a fool, in front of the intire school!"

The schoolbel rings and Gabriel, Sam and Lucifer walk away from Michael.

Michael and a few other people are still standing in the hallway. One of those people is Michael's other younger brother – Castiel.

But he's with someone else.

Not just standing and talking.

No kissing!

Michael watches his brother kiss another boy.

As Castiel opens his eyes, he sees his brother standing and he turns completely red. The boys stop kissing and Castiel whispers something to the boy.

The boy nods and Castiel walks towards Michael. Castiel seems nervous and he plays with his hands behind his back when he stands in front of Michael.

"I… I'm sorry," Castiel wispers and he looks at Michael.

It's funny how Castiel doesn't laugh about the pink glitter which is all over Michael's face.

Michael tousles Castiel's hair and smiles.

"You can't help being gay, right?" Michael says and he tries to wipe some more glitter off his face.

Castiel smiles back and then looks at the floor.

"Could you not tell anyone?" Castiel asks and he looks back at the boy.

Michael looks at the boy as well, he's a little bit taller than Castiel and he has dirty blond hair.

Michael looks back at Castiel and Castiel's blue eyes stare at him, waiting for him to answer.

"No, I won't tell anyone, but who's that boy?" Michael asks.

Castiel turns around and looks at the boy again, the boy smiles as he sees Castiel looking at him.

"Dean… Dean Winchester," Castiel says, there's fear in his eyes when he looks back at Michael.

Michael frowns.

"Cas, are you sure this is a good idea?" Michael asks. "You know that dad is in a fight with the Winchesters."

Castiel looks at the floor and nods.

"Yes, but," Castiel swallows. "Gabe is befriended with a Winchester as well, right?"

Michael sigs.

"Cas, that's different," Michael says. "plus dad doesn't know about Gabe's friendship with the younger Winchester."

Castiel sighs and closes his eyes while thinking.

"But dad won't know about Dean and me if you don't tell him," Castiel says and he looks at Michael.

Michael rolls with his eyes.

"Okay, I already promised not to tell," Michael says. "But I still think he's too old for you."

Michael smiles and he tousles Castiel's hair.

Castiel smiles back.

"he's only two years older than me," Castiel says and he gets ready to walk back to Dean.

He turns around to Michael and smiles. "J-just keep your promise."

Castiel walks toward Dean and Michael sees how Dean hugs Castiel before they both go to their own clasroom.

Michael smiles, he grabs his books out of his locker and he walks towards the bathroom to wash his face – he's already late for his lesson.


	2. Chapter 2: Prank war

"bye! See you tomorrow!"

Gabriel waves at Sam when Sam walks into another street as Gabriel and Lucifer. They're on their way home and they always walk a little part with Sam, because he doesn't live too far away from them.

Gabriel and Lucifer are almost home, just around the corner lies the huge house that they live in with their enormous family.

They walk around the corner and after that they walk towards the door of the house.

Gabriel opens the door and walks inside. He jumps when a whole waterfall of ice cold water fall on him. Gabriel is ice cold and wet and he hears loud laughing behind him.

"Lucifer?" Gabriel asks. "was this your idea!?"

Lucifer laughs.

"No, but I wish it was," he says and he sneaks into the house along the huge wet pool of water. "It's a great prank!"

Another person starts laughing and that someone walks down the stairs.

"Yep, that was mine!" It's Michael and he still has a few pink glitters in his hair. "It's a payback from a few hours before."

Gabriel shakes and he angrily looks at Michael. "You bitch!"

The door of the entry swings open and Chuck is standing in the doorway.

"What is this yelling a…" Chuck stops talking when he sees the big pool that Gabriel is standing in. "Can someone tell what happened?"

Chuck puts his hands on his hips and looks at his boys.

"I-it w-wasn't me," Gabriel stammers. "It was Michael."

Chuck looks at Michael, who stands halfway the staires.

"Michael, would you be so nice and clean up the mess you made?" Chuck asks and Michael nods while rolling with his eyes. "And, Gabriel, maybe it's a good idea if you put on some dry clothes. I don't want you to make the house all wet."

Gabriel nods and he runs up the stairs.

Michael sighs and walks to the kitchen to grab a towel to dry up the wetness.

Half an hour after Michael finished with cleaning up the mess, Castiel came home.

He was the last to come home, he was very late this time. He throws his bag on the floor and grabs his phone. He reads his messages while he walks to the kitchen en grabs a cookie out of the jar which stands on the kitchen counter. Most of the messages are from his classmates, but he has two messages from Dean.

He gave his number to Castiel today and they're planning to go to a party at Charlie's – a friend of Dean – tomorrow night. Dean texted Castiel to let him know that Charlie would find it fun to have a friend of Dean at her party and that Castiel could come with Dean if he wanted.

The only thing what Castiel had to do now was ask Chuck wether he could go or not.

Castiel eats the last bit of his cookie and texts Dean back that he'll ask his dad in a second. Castiel rubs the crumbles off his hands and lays his phone on the table. After that he walks to Chuck's office-room.

Castiel knows that he shouldn't disturb his dad, because he's busy writing a book and it's important that he gets it done soon.

Castiel knocks with his fist on the door and then slowly opens it. Chuck looks up from his keyboard when he hears Castiel coming in.

"Oh, hello, Castiel," he says and he gestures that Castiel can come in. "You're late home today, did something happen?"

Castiel shakes his head.

"No, my teacher was a little angry at my class," Castiel says while he walks towards Chucks desk. "So we had to stay a little longer."

Chuck nods.

"But I guess you wanted to ask something, am I right?" Chuck asks and Castiel nods.

"Yes, I was thinking," Castiel begins. "Tomorrow is a party at someone's house and I thought, maybe, you would let me go to there?"

Chuck sighs and leans with his head on his hand.

"I don't know Cas," Chuck says. "Aren't you a little too young to go to parties by yourself?"

Castiel looks at his hands.

"I'm sixteen, dad," Castiel says. "And I won't be alone. I actually want to ask Gabriel if he would like to go with me."

Chuck looks from Castiel, at his work and back at Castiel again.

"You can go," Chuck says and Castiel lets a little yay escape from his mouth. "But no drinking and don't make it too late."

Castiel nods and hugs Chuck.

"Thank you!"

Chuck smiles and looks at his work again.

"But go and make your homework, because I need to go on with my work," Chuck says and with a small nod, Castiel leaves the room.

Upstairs is more going on than normal, because instead of making their homework Gabriel and Michael are both too busy pranking eachother.

Gabriel dipped Michael's toothbrush in the toilet, but Michael won't know that until the moment that he'll brush his teeth.

Michael still wanted to have a second revenge on Gabriel for the glitter in his hair, so he put tape on the tap. In that way, when Gabriel wants to wash his hands, he'll get wet again.

This prank – unfortunately for Michael – didn't go as planned.

Instead of Gabriel, Lucifer got wet and he got pretty mad at Michael. To get revenge on Michael, Lucifer would wait until they're going to eat. He'll put hot pepper on Michael's burger.

Castiel isn't involved in the prank war, but he doesn't mind. He's not good at coming up with pranks and he doesn't really likes to be pranked.

The thing what he hears when he walks upstairs, is the scream of Gabriel.

"Michael!" Gabriel yells. "What did you do to my room! It smells like girls!"

In the room on the other side of the floor, Michael starts laughing.

"Revenge!" Michael giggles and Gabriel's door opens.

"Michael! You bitch!" Gabriel yells and he sees Castiel standing on the last step of the stairs. Castiel confusedly looks at Gabriel.

Gabriel smiles at Castiel.

"Nothing to worry about," Gabriel says. "Just a little prank war going on. Michael sprayed much ladies parfume in my room."

Castiel giggles, but then his face turns a little bit more serious.

"Gabe," Castiel says. "Would you like to tell dad that you'll go to someone's party? You don't have to stay, but otherwise dad won't let me go."

Gabriel smiles.

"Yeah, why not," he says. "Who's party is it? Maybe I'll even stay."

"It's, I don't know if you know her, Charlie's party."

It doesn't take Gabriel a long time to answer.

"Charlie Bradbury?" Gabriel asks and Castiel nods. "Do you even know her?"

Castiel shakes his head.

"No, but I'm going with a friend who does know her," Castiel answers.

Gabriel frowns, but then smiles.

"I'll just tell dad that I'll go with you, I'll ask Sam if he wants to go to the shopping mal or something like that," Gabriel says. "I'll just drive you there and I'll pick you up when you want to go home. Okay?"

Castiel nods and thanks Gabriel, after that he goes to his room.


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty jokes

Michael takes a big bite out of is hamburger while Lucifer keeps looking at him with an evil smile on his face.

Chuck looks up when Michael runs to the sink and spits out his bite of the hamburger. Michael starts coughing and starts to drink much water.

"Dad, what did you put on these hamburgers?" Michael asks when he's done drinking water and he grabs the milk from the fridge.

Chuck bites in his hamburger.

"Meat, cheese, lettuce, tomate and bacon," Chuck says. "I don't think I'm so bad at cooking."

Gabriel bites in his hamburger as well and shrugs.

"Nothing wrong with mine," he says and Michael angrily looks at Gabriel.

"This is one of your dirty jokes right!?" Michael yells. "You put pepper on my hamburger, didn't you?"

"No, this time it wasn't me," Gabriel says and he takes another bite out of his hamburger.

Michael again takes his place at the table and takes the upper piece of bread off his hamburger.

"See?" he says and he points at the huge parts of pepper. "One of you put pepper on my burger and I bet it was one of you."

He looks at Lucifer and Gabriel.

Lucifer keeps his pokerface on and holds in his laughter.

"It wasn't me neither," Lucifer says.

Michael throws the pepper off his hamburger and goes on with eating.

"I'll get revenge," he says. "Just know that!"

That evening the prank war gets even bigger.

Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael keep doing mean things to each other. Things like changing the passwords of computers, putting glue on things, putting tooth brushes in the toilet or dipping them in other nasty things or other mean things.

This ends when Chuck gets crazy of the yelling upstairs.

"You're acting like toddlers!"

Chuck looks at his three oldest sons and puts his hand on his hips.

"You should be grown up enough to not do such stupid things. I don't want to hear any yelling and I want you all to go to your own room and go to bed."

Gabriel sighs.

"Dad," he says. "It's too early to go to bed."

Chuck angrily looks at Gabriel.

"If you act like toddlers, I'm going to treat you like toddlers," Chuck says in his angry voice. "Now go to bed and don't make me come upstairs again!"

The boys go to their rooms and turn off the lights, in an hour everyone is asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Party time

School is done and Castiel, Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael and Chuck are sitting on the dining table. Castiel shoves his meal into his mouth and asks if he can leave the table.

Chuck says that he can leave, but he has to wait until Gabriel is ready as well.

"Yes, I just want to get dressed," Castiel says and he stands up.

He walks into his sleepingroom and he opens the closet. He looks at the clothes, the most of them are shirts and plain t-shirts.

Castiel isn't looking for a simple t-shirt or a square shirt, he's looking for a party outfit.

Castiel digs in his pile of shirts and find a white shirt, this one would be perfect for this party – it isn't too neat, but still better than a t-shirt.

Castiel desides to wear a blue tie as well, and he puts on some black pants.

He goes downstairs and Gabriel is waiting for him in front of the door. Chuck is standing next to Gabriel and he smiles when he sees Castiel in his neat-ish party clothes.

"Have fun," Chuck says as the boys walk out of the door. "and don't forget; do not drink and be home before eleven!"

Gabriel waves with his hand as a sign that they'll listen to Chuck and after that he closes the door behind him.

When Castiel and Gabriel are driving to Charlie's house, the music quietly plays in the background of their talking.

"You look… tight," Gabriel says and Castiel chuckles.

"I know."

Gabriel looks at the house numbers, because he's not sure which house is Charlie's.

"But it's a party, not some ball," Gabriel says and he stops the car in front of a house.

"Yes, I know that as well."

Castiel opens the door of the car and steps out of it. He sees Dean and Sam standing on the sidewalk.

Sam says bye to Dean and steps in Gabriel's car and Castiel walks towards Dean while Gabriel drives away.

"Hi," Dean says and he gives Castiel a little hug.

"Hi," Castiel replies while they walk to the door.

Dean knocks on the door and a girl with red hair and colory clothes opens the door. A huge smile appears on her face as she sees Dean and Castiel.

She leans foreward and hugs Dean in a friendly way.

"Hi, Dean," she squeeks. "How are you doing?"

She lets go of Dean and looks at Dean's face. Dean shrugs and smiles a little sad.

"Fine, I guess," Dean says. "Dad's still at work most of the time and when he comes home, the only thing he can do is crank. But other than that, I'm fine."

Charlie pats Dean on his back and turns around to Castiel. She says nothing but smiles a little awkward.

Castiel looks at the floor a little shy, he doesn't know this girl at all.

"I like your…" Castiel looks at Charlie. "…clothes. They're happy."

Castiel smiles and Charlie steps towards him and gives Castiel a hug as well.

"Did we just become best friends?" she asks happily.

Castiel giggles and glances at Dean with a bit of worry on his face.

"I guess," Castiel says and Charlie lets them in her house. Inside the house are many people and it's very crowded. It smells like alcohol and teenager sweat.

The music is loud and Dean doesn't really seems to like this kind of music.

"Make yourself at home," Charlie yells to get above the music. "I'll be somewhere in this house if you need me."

The boys nod and walk to a less crowded place.


	5. Chapter 5: Problems

**Hello!**

 **Sorry, I didn't post a new chapter yesterday because I was at a party of a friend.**

 **Which, I think, is pretty fun because I actually just got back a few hours ago and I'm now posting a chapter which is about a party :)**

 **I just wanted to say that, but enjoy the chapter, I maybe will upload another one today.**

 **Love, ImmediatelyWriting**

* * *

John walks around the house, looking for his sons. They're both not home, but John has no idea where else they could be.

"Sam! Dean!"

John walks up the stairs and finds the rooms empty as well.

He grabs his phone and calls Sam. It takes Sam a moment to pick up.

"Hello?" Sam's voice sounds through the phone. "Dad?"

He sounds a little scared, but he tries to hide it.

"Sam, where are you?" John asks and he waits for an answer.

"I'm in the shopping mal," Sam says. "I left a note on the fridge, haven't you seen it?"

John sight.

"No," he says. "Is Dean with you?"

"No, Dean is at Charlie's. He'll be back before noon, at least, I believe he said that," Sam explains.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna call him just to make sure that he's there and not somewhere else," John says. "I want you to be home before noon as well, Sam."

"Yes," Sam says. "Bye."

Sam disconects the line and John calls Dean.

"Hi?" Dean sounds drunk, and in fact he is drunk. "Who's there?"

"It's me," John says.

"Oh, hi, dad," Dean sighs. "What do you want?"

John hears another voice in the background and it asks who Dean is talking to.

Dean answers with

"A son of a bitch" and it sounds like he held the phone away from his face before he said that.

"Dean? Are you drunk, young man?" John angrily asks.

"No, dad," Dean lies. "I'm very sober."

"Where are you?" John asks.

"I'm at Charlie's," Dean replies and John hears a loud bang in the background. "Cas!" Dean yells and it sounds like he drops the phone on the floor right after. "Cas, are you okay! Say something!" Dean's voice sounds further away now.

"Dean?" John asks. "Who's Cas?"

Dean doesn't reply. John thinks, who's this Cas?

 _Cas, Cas… Castiel! That Shurley!_

He just throws his phone against the wall and runs to his car.

He must get Dean away from Castiel, he'd forbidden Dean to even talk with Shurley's, now he's partying with one.

 _(What happened while Dean was on the phone)_

Dean has the phone next to his ear and Castiel is waiting until Dean is done.

They were just kissing, outside Charlie's house, when John called and now Dean has to explain why he isn't home.

Castiel wanders around a little, not thinking about what his dad is going to say when he finds out that Castiel got drunk and kissed with a Winchester, which is also his boyfriend.

Castiel watches Dean standing with his phone in his hand, when his vision gets very blurred out. Castiel feels light in his head and he falls backwards, with his head against the wall.

Dean turns around and drops his phone when he sees Castiel.

"Cas!"

He lays his and under Castiel's head and looks at it. It is covered in blood.

Castiel's eyes close and his body gets heavier.

"Cas, are you okay!? Say something!"

Dean pulls on Castiel and lets his head lean on Dean's shoulder.

"Okay, Castiel," Dean whispers. "I'm… I'm gonna."

Dean can't think clean, the only thing he can think of is to call 911.

"I'm gonna call 911."

And so he does. He calls 911 and when someone picks up the phone, he starts talking.

"My boyfriend passed out and he fell with his head against the wall," Dean says and his voice breaks. "I don't know what I should do."

Dean starts to cry, he feels so helpless.

The woman on the phone keeps calm.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

Dean sniffs and he tells the woman where Cas and he are.

"We're there in a moment," the woman says and she hangs up the phone.

The ambulance stops in front of Charlie's house and what's left of the party walks outside to see what happened.

Castiel woke up, but is still bleeding a little. A doctor kneels next to him and helps him get to the ambulance.

There they clean the wound on his head and make sure that Castiel isn't dizzy by giving him some painkillers.

"You don't have to go to the hospital, but I recomment you to go home and get some rest," the doctor says. "can someone pick you up?"

Castiel slowly nods.

"My dad," he says, not thinking about how angry his dad is going to be. "I'll call him in a second."

Just a moment later the ambulance leaves and Castiel calls his dad.

While Castiel is calling his dad, a car stops right in front of Dean. John steps out of the car.

"Dean!" he yells and he graps Dean's arm. "You are grounded!"

Dean gets pulled into the car.

"Why?"

"You know why!" John yells. "You're getting drunk with a Shurley!"

Dean grunts.

"Now that you're angry already, why don't I tell you that he's my boyfriend," Dean snaps.

John hits Dean in his face.

"You're unbelieveble! I'm going to get you to another school! You won't see him ever again."

John closes the door and Dean angrily, but sad looks at Castiel as they drive away.

Castiel is crying, he heard the whole talk, but Chuck did as well. Castiel feels frightened, sad and angry at the same time.

His dad is going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6: Rainbow bomb

Castiel hasn't been to school for a week, because Chuck was so angry at him that he kept him out of school for a week.

Castiel still has house arrest, but now he's allowed to go to school again.

Actually Castiel doesn't want to go, Dean isn't going to be there.

Castiel grabs his bag and walks to school, together with his brothers.

When they're at school, Castiel doesn't see Dean. He's not surprised, just sad.

Castiel walks to his locker, he opens it and looks at the pictures in it.

It are some fun pictures of Dean and him, he collects them in his locker. He takes his books out of it and closes his locker again.

When he turns around a loud bang sounds and Castiel gets covered in rainbow glitter and hearts.

He hears a laughing noise and he thinks it's Gabriel who tries to tease him with being gay. But when Castiel opens his eyes, he sees Dean.

He's covered in the rainbow glitter as well and he has a rainbow party popper in his hands.

Castiel opens his mouth to say something, but Dean wraps his arms around him.

"No questions," Dean wispers and he kisses Castiel on his cheek. "You must know that I never listen to my dad."

Dean pulls Castiel closer to him.

"I'm staying at this school, with you as my boyfriend," Dean says. "and everyone can know that I'm gay for you Cas!"

People around them start to wisper and when Castiel opens his eyes he sees people pointing with shocked looks on their faces, but they're not pointing at them.

They're pointing at Gabriel and Sam, who are kissing each other as well.

Gabriel stops kissing and looks at Castiel.

"You're not the only one who's gay," Gabriel says. "And you're not the only one who's in love with a Winchester either."

Castiel smiles and kisses Dean again, this time it's a long and proud kiss.

Castiel feels happy, not scared, not weird, just happy and proud. Happy because Dean is still here and proud of being gay.

He opens his eyes and he looks right into Dean's perfect green eyes. He could drown is those eyes forever, he could kiss those lips forever and he could love this boy forever.

So why not make this moment last for forever?

 **The End**

* * *

 **Okay, so that was the last chapter, and I would like to thank you for reading this fanfiction.**

 **It's shorter than normally, but like I said (writersnote chapter 1) this was to get myself away from a writersblock.**

 **Again thank you for reading.**

 **Love every single one of you, guys!**

 **Love, ImmediatelyWriting**


End file.
